


Ribbon Wrapped Package

by sunalso



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holidays, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S4. AU. Post Hush. Spike gives Buffy a Christmas present.Beta'd by Gort, who said I had to publish this fic as soon as she saw the title. I’m assuming Buffy did have a Christmas break and that Buffy and Riley parted at the end of Hush without solving anything.Archived at EF and AO3 only.





	

Comfort and Joy

                -Traditional, “God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen”

****

“I promise it’ll be worth it. I’ll pull ‘em off just at the right moment and you’ll be singing hymns of praise.” Spike waggled his eyebrows at her. 

Buffy gave up. The vampire had yet to be wrong about what made her feel really, really good. “Oh, fine, go ahead.”

Gleefully, Spike pulled the backing off two red Christmas bows and stuck them to her nipples. He upended the rest of the bag over her crotch and then carefully arranged them, his fingers wandering to her sex a time, or two, or five, and she had to use all her training as a Slayer not to squirm all over the bed. Once everything was perfect, Spike, as naked as she was, jumped off the bed and grabbed the Polaroid camera off the corner of her desk and snapped a picture of her as she made sultry eyes at him. Then she giggled, because sultry really wasn’t her, and he took a picture of her like that too.

It was late on Christmas day and after a slightly awkward Christmas morning with the Scoobies at Giles’ place, she’d dragged Spike--through the sewers—along with all the leftover Christmas wrapping paper and package decorations, to her dorm for a little alone time. And one more present: the camera.

Spike sat beside her on the bed and handed her the photos. Buffy was surprised. Was that really her? She looked all sexy in the first, but it was the second one that really got her. She looked so happy, well, and sexy. But it was the happy that caught her off guard.

“Everything okay, luv?” Spike asked, running a hand down her arm.

“You’re the best.”

He smiled, dropping his head so it rested against his shoulder. He was purring, the contented rumble doing more to relax her than a full body massage.

It was still kind of a mystery to her how they’d ended up together. She’d fought with Riley after finding out he’d been lying to her and he’d taken off to Iowa for the holidays. Confused, Buffy had ended up sitting on Giles’ couch and pouring everything out to Spike while she’d been vamp-sitting so Giles could go out and do whatever it was he did without any teenagers in tow.

Spike had listened and been sympathetic. Well, and annoying. Mostly by pointing out what a lying weasel Riley was. He’d picked up her hand and held it while she’d cried her eyes out.

The tears had stopped much sooner than she’d expected. Her eyes had traveled from where her tan fingers were intertwined with his pale ones, up his arm, over his shoulder, past the curve of his lower lip, until she met his sympathetic gaze. It’d struck her that the last time she’d felt okay and happy had been in his arms. Okay, it’d been a spell, but she’d give her left front tooth to feel like that again, even if only for a few seconds. The next thing she knew she was straddling his lap and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

If he’d made one idiot comment, or gloated, or done any of a million other things, she might have come to her senses and stopped. But he hadn’t. The only thing he’d done was kiss her back with a passion equal to her own. His hands had gone under her shirt. Hers had gone down the front of his pants. It hadn’t been very long before they were doing a whole lot more than kissing.

During the fifth round of more than kissing, Giles, along with Willow and Xander, had shown up. Spike had frozen and Buffy had gone wide eyed. “Spike’s my boyfriend now,” Buffy had finally said. And somehow with those words she’d made it real. No one had argued with her, and after the first couple of days they’d even stopped giving her weird glances.

Everyone had apparently mutually agreed to deal with the weirdness by pretending it wasn’t weird.

The following night Spike had insisted on going on patrol with her. In the first cemetery she’d run smack dab into a group of vampires. One had taken a swing at Spike and without even thinking he’d punched back. When the chip hadn’t fired he’d gleefully helped her take out the rest of the group. They’d been left staring at each other after the last of the vamps was dust.

“Try and hit me,” she’d said.

Spike had pulled his arm back and let fly with a really wimpy punch. Which hadn’t connected as he’d dropped to the ground clutching his head and wearing the hugest look of relief on his face. She’d been the same. If the chip had stopped working she didn’t know what she’d do. Instead they’d hugged fiercely before a very happy and excited Spike had dragged her around the rest of the graveyards and helped her take out the demons they found. At one point, he’d shown her exactly how ecstatic he was up against the side of a crypt. It’d been the best patrol of her life. For the first time she didn’t feel so alone in the protecting the world gig.

Christmas morning had found Buffy at Giles’ place because her mom was out of town and the Scoobies had all agreed to spend the holiday together with her Watcher so no one would be left by themselves. There’d even been presents. Though Buffy had done her best to not laugh like crazy when Giles had given Spike a package of black boxers. As if an extra layer would somehow keep her and Spike from getting it on.

Spike, with no resources, had shocked the heck out of Buffy by giving everyone I.O.U.’s neatly written out on yellow legal paper. Giles had gotten a promise from Spike to move out as soon as he could and for a replacement for the bottle of scotch Spike had polished off. For Xander it’d been a promise to help him move whenever he got out of his parent’s basement. Willow had received a promise for help in translating texts from Latin and Faryl. For Anya it wasn’t an IOU but a promise that he’d try to make fun of Xander less often.

Finally, for Buffy it’d been an offer to completely take over patrol at least once a month so she could have a girl’s night with her friends. It’d been the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever given her. In tears, she’d launched herself at him and hugged him while she muddled through trying to tell him how thankful she was.

Her present to Spike had been a switchblade with his name engraved on the handle. He hadn’t let go of it until they’d gotten to her dorm room and she’d given him the camera. Buffy was going to need to figure out a hiding spot for the dirty pictures they’d been taking. It was a good thing she’d also bought a lot of film.

She crooked a finger at Spike. “You gonna come back over here and open your present?”

“Definitely planning on coming over there, Slayer,” he replied, doing that thing with his tongue that made her all shivery. He ran a hand down his torso to circle around the base of his rapidly growing erection. Guh.

She let her legs fall open and ran her fingers up her thighs. Spike’s eyes followed her every inch of the way while he stroked himself. She circled her clit and moaned, watching avidly as Spike’s hand sped up and he answered her with something very near a growl.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Which they both ignored. Only it came again along with a muffled: “Buffy?”

Wait, that was Riley. What the hell was he doing back from the butter capital of Iowa, or wherever it was he came from?

Spike looked daggers at the door. With a sigh, Buffy stood, sending the bows between her legs sailing to the floor, and shrugged on her robe. She pointed for Spike to stand beside her desk where he couldn’t be seen from the door. “I’ll get rid of him,” she said.

“Quickly,” Spike added in a low voice, grabbing her as he passed by and grinding his erection against her hip.

“Very quickly,” she agreed. “The quickest.”

The room had to reek of sex, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Making sure Spike was where he needed to be, she double checked her robe, which was fluffy enough to hide the fact that she had bows stuck to her boobs, and opened the door a crack.

“Hi,” Riley said, entirely too cheerfully.

“Erm, hi,” she replied. “What are you doing here? It’s Christmas.”

“I could say the same for you.” He put a hand on the door and pushed, but her Slayer strength meant she could keep it from budging without really looking like that was what she was doing. Riley frowned. “I wasn’t happy how we left things and I wanted to talk, so after presents this morning I caught a flight.”

“Ah, well, I…Riley, you should have just called, or something.”

“I did.”

She glanced over at the answering machine. The red message light was blinking. Oops, she’d kind of missed that.

“Uh…” she said. Her eyes involuntarily went to Spike. Who had his dick in one hand, a length of red ribbon in the other, and was smirking. Buffy bit back a groan. “Look, Riley, how about we talk about this later? Over coffee or something.”

Riley pushed at the door again. “I really want to see you, I think if we just talked about…” A frown appeared on his face. He’d leaned forward during his last attempt to brush by her into the room. His nose twitched. He looked down at her and his face become puzzled. “Is that a bow?”

Buffy quickly resecured her robe over her chest. Spike chuckled and she couldn’t help but dart her eyes over towards him again. Which was probably a mistake because he’d gotten the bright red ribbon tied in a perfect bow around the base of his cock, the ends hanging down to frame his sac. Oh god…she knew she’d end up undoing it with her teeth. Spike was smiling like the cat that ate the canary as he glided a loose fist down his erection. His thumb dabbed at the drop of moisture escaping the slit at the end and rubbed it in a circle over the dark-red, swollen head.

“Buffy?” said an unsure voice.

Oh right, Riley.

“Is someone in there with you?” he asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I was going to tell you when you came back, and I guess you’re back now, and I can, um, get on with it, the, uh, tell you part.” She took a deep breath.  Riley looked dumbstruck. “I’m seeing someone and I really like him and I think I’m falling in love and you and me are not a thing anymore. Not that we ever really were in the first place. So…bye?”

“Wait, Buffy, is…”

“Bye!” she said again and slammed the door closed. Spike was up against her in an instant, pulling the sash of her robe open and pushing it from her shoulders.

His mouth landed on hers. “You mean that?”

“Huh?” Her hands threaded through his hair. He tasted good, so good.

“The falling in love part.”

“I think so.”

“Oh, Buffy. I think I might already be there.” His hands went to her ass and she put her legs around his waist as her back thumped against the door.

“Say it,” she whispered, desperate to hear the words. Spike was a lot of things, but a good liar wasn’t one of them.

 He reached between their bodies and positioned the tip of his cock at the opening to her body. “I love you,” he said as he rammed his full length inside of her.

“Yes,” she moaned. It felt just right. Every part, how he fit inside her and how he fit into her life. How happy he made her.

The bows on her nipples were flattened against his chest, tugging slightly in the best possible way as he thrust inside her. The door was bumping in its frame and Buffy wondered if Riley had wandered off or if he was listening to her getting screwed up against it. Spike’s lips worked their way to her neck, where he mouthed and nipped her with blunt teeth, knowing how crazy it drove her.

“Spike?” she asked dazedly.

“Uh.”

“Is that ribbon still around your dick?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I was going to take it off with my teeth.”

“You can still do that. Sounds like a right corker of a plan.”

She had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, but the other one was free and she ran her hand over the broad planes of his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles as they flexed and rippled while he made love to her.

The walls of her pussy began to clamp down. She tightened her legs around him even as her thighs quivered.

“Brace your back against the door,” Spike gasped. She did as he asked and hands went to her breasts so he could thread his fingers through the loops of the bows. She peaked, moaning loudly, and he yanked the bows off. It was an exquisite pain that turned her orgasm from something amazing into something she couldn’t even name. She bucked wildly, screeching his name as her fingernails dig into his skin. When she bit his shoulder, Spike grunted and came, his cock jerking inside her. “Love you,” he murmured over and over against her hair.

Slowly, she returned to earth. She unwound her legs from his hips. They both made a sound of loss when his softened cock slipped from her. She put her feet on the ground, her trembling legs barely holding her up. Spike leaned his cool forehead against her sweaty one.

What a difference a year made. Last Christmas had been magic snow and freaking out that someone she cared about was going to kill themselves. Not that Angel was around much more than if he actually had. He hadn’t even called to say happy holidays. Not that she’d called him either. Well—she glanced at the answering machine—she guessed he could have called, but it wasn’t like this was the moment she wanted to check. Her day was perfect as it was.

Once she had muscle control, she put her hands on Spike’s shoulders and propelled him backwards towards her bed. Laughing, he let her, falling backwards onto the mattress when they ran into it.  The bow on his dick had mostly survived, though it was hanging loose at the moment. She could fix that. Vampires and their stamina were a very handy thing.

 Making sure he was looking, she ran her hands down her own body before kneeling in front of him. Spike propped himself up on his elbows, watching her with a little amused grin. She’d have to remember to tell him how nice it was that he always seemed pleased with her. She had such a hard time trying to live up to everyone’s expectations, but then there was Spike. He never made her feel like she was messing up, or doing the wrong thing.

Her hands went to his knees and she gently pushed them apart. She trailed her nails lightly up his thighs, adoring how the strong muscles tensed and relaxed. Her tongue followed her nails. His cock was already twitching back into life. She teased it with her nails as she laved his sac with her tongue. Spike was making cute little whimpering noises and his fingers tangled themselves into her hair. She loved doing this to him. It made her feel powerful to have her former enemy vulnerable and completely at her mercy. Also, Spike played fair and would always return the favor.  

And he tasted good. Better than cookies.

Cock standing proud once more, Spike was panting and cursing under his breath as she sucked lightly on one testicle and then the other.

He made a sad little noise when she let him go. Poor vampire, but he was just going to have to wait. Buffy straightened the slightly damp bow, positioning it just so around his hard shaft. “Camera,” she said breathlessly.

Spike chuckled, like he couldn’t quite believe his good fortune. As he grabbed the camera from where it’d been left on the bed she ran her tongue up the underside of his cock and slid her mouth over the head. She looked up at him and he snapped a picture.

That was going to be a good one.

Buffy released him and went for the bow. He snapped a couple more pictures as she used her teeth to undo it and tug it off him. She leaned forward and dropped the length of ribbon on his abdomen. He’d put the camera aside and reached out to cup her face. “I love you, you minx,” he said reverently.

Her heart swelled. “I love you too.”

Spike smiled dreamily and his eyes fluttered closed. “Best Christmas ever,” he sighed.

“Yeah,” she agreed, sliding back down so she could return to her present. “And you got me my favorite thing.”

“Is that right?”

“I don’t suppose I can have it for my birthday too? Maybe with a blue ribbon?”

“Your birthday, Kwanzaa, New Year’s, National Hat Day. You name it.”

She giggled. “National Hat Day?”

“It’s a very important day.”

Thoughtfully, she ran her tongue around the ridge that defined the head of his cock. Spike grunted and pushed his hips forward. “What if I wanted you to wear a hat for me?” she asked.

“Am I wearing anything else?”

“No.”

“I can work with that.”

She glanced up at him speculatively. “A cowboy hat?”

“Whatever you want, luv.”

She sucked him as far into her mouth as she could. Spike was right. National Hat Day did sound very important. She hoped he’d let her take a picture. With a smile, she concentrated on enjoying her Christmas present.

It really was her favorite.


End file.
